The Assistant
Availability Available upon entry of Melphina after Wyrmskeep. Quest Details Go to the Babbling Brook pub in Melphina. You will see a Scientist standing on the wall to the left of the barkeeper with a red speech balloon over his head. When you engage the Scientist in conversation, you will find out that you're now his overworked and underpaid assistant. Your first task is to collect some components from Yvalock's Nest for an elixir he's preparing. Accepting the quest will not automatically teleport you to the quest location. Back out to the world map and Yvalock's Nest should appear next to Baaluk. Of course, the initial request the Scientist makes isn't all there is to this quest - that would be too easy! PC note: when turning these quests in, the amount of components taken from your inventory is actually less than what the requirements were (you still need to collect them all to be able to turn them in though). For this part of the quest, you will need * 8 x Parasitic Oil, 10 x Blackrose Nectar and 5 x Shadowood Seed * Actual items taken on PC: 4 x Parasitic Oil, 5 x Blackrose Nectar and 3 x Shadowood Seed First thing's first, you need the map. This cave gets bigger with every stage of this quest, so it can be really hard to keep your location straight. Take the first left, go straight till the path veers left and at the fork, make a left. There is one more left and you should be at the edge of a cliff which you are able to slide down. The map should be on the right wall. Shadowood Seed - Now looking at the map you'll see a bunch of dead ends, two of them are round. We are heading to the westernmost dead end (Location A-5 on the map). You will know you reached the right one when you see a harvest point on the ground. 3 things come out of this one, Shadowood Seed, Red Oil, and Necrodragon Bones. Keep harvesting till you get your seeds and then we will proceed to the next harvest point. Parasitic Oil - From the Shadowood Seed Harvest Point head east, it will veer north east, then back east. Before you you hit the "L" on the road, look on the north wall, there should be a harvest point on a glowing spot on the wall (Location H-3 on the map). You should recieve Reprocessed Metal and Parasitic Oil out of that point. Blackrose Nectar - Next head toward the exit, but at the "T" intersection at I-7 on the map (after the X intersection), head east (or left). You will run into another 'round' room at K-7. This harvest point should be easy to spot. Just collect your blackrose nectars, return to Melphina, and talk to the Scientist. Return to the Babbling Brook - Talk to the Scientist, and you'll be shown a verification screen of all the items he needs if you meet the requirements. Give him the items and he will run off to try and use it. This is where you might be confused, as he just runs off without giving you anything and you still have an open quest line in your menu. Dont fret! Apparently this is all intentional for this quest. Just head on out, walk around (if you want to), and then come back inside the pub. He'll give you a sob story about how it failed and then he will give you your reward and a new task. This time you need * 25 x Blackrose Nectar, 15 x Shadowood Seed and 6 x Cosmosand * Actual items taken on PC: 10 x Blackrose Nectar, 5 x Shadowood Seed and 2 x Cosmosand Head back to Yvalock's Nest. For the first two items L-11 and J-15 are better spots for harvesting and they became available with the map expansion. You also won't find any Yvalmock in the old section of the map, so there's no point harvesting or even going there at all. The new harvest in question are the 6 handfuls of Cosmosand. Upon entering the zone, if you check out the map, a LARGER section has been unlocked. If you proceed toward the new section, you will notice that you will encounter blue insect looking creatures called Yvalmocks. Cosmosand - Here is where the 'fun' and frustration will begin. You will have one of three creature sets upon entering this cave. Two of them are called the Echidnamoth and Rockgrater and the other one is the Yvalmock. Herein lies the problem, sometimes there will be ABSOLUTELY no Yvalmocks if you spot an Echidnamoth. The echidnamoths replace all the spawn points where the Yvalmocks should be. So when that is the case, just go out and come back in. When you make your first left, if you can see a moth at the "L-turn" down the road, then just keep going out and going back in until the moth is not there. Once you kill one, you will receive 1 Cosmosand. There appears to be only 4 of these (or none) in the cave at any one time, so you're going to have to go out and come back in and kill some more on the XBOX. Sometimes repeatedly for 'x' amount of trips. Once you harvest the correct amount (always look in your components inventory for how many you have). Head on back to that scientist. Return to the Babbling Brook - He'll take everything again and then run off like last time. Hop out of the pub and come back in for your reward and part 3 of this quest. This time he wants * 30 x Parasitic Oil, 18 x Cosmosand and 1 x Nightblossom Seed * Actual items taken on PC: 10 x Parasitic Oil, 3 x Cosmosand and 1 x Nightblossom Seed This time around there should be an increased number of Yvalmocks in the cave. But also, they have shifted around along with the size of the cave (check your map). Parasitic Oil - OK, you know the drill. Go to H-3 on the map, harvest until Mr. Diggs runs out of steam, rinse, and repeat. If you're tired of digging up Reprocessed Metal, go to D-7 (highest chance for Parasitic Oil) or E-17, where you'll dig up Truesilver Ore, when you're not getting Parasitic Oil. Cosmosand - These Yvalmocks are like whack-a-moles! We take them out, and more show up on each part of the quest! This time, they are everywhere. There are more areas in the cave now open to you as well. And the Yvalmocks are now spawning in multiple groups in some of the caves as well. The good thing is, that if you search the entire cave system, it can be possible to get all the Cosmosand you need on one trip through the caves. As before, make sure that the Yvalmocks have spawned, instead of the Echidnamoths. When you enter the cave take the first turn left (I-7 on the map). If you see a giant moth or a chimera at the end if the tunnel (I-3 on the map), then exit and enter again. The Yvalmocks will replace the Grand Spiders in the vast majority of locations, so if you find a Grand Spider you may want to leave and reenter the cave. Nightblossom Seed - This is dropped by a rare monster called a Yvalock - not to be mistaken for the Yvalmocks. The only difference seems to be the spawnpoint and the color of the monster. the Yvalock is brown instead of blue. As before, when you enter the cave take the first turn left. If you see a giant moth or a chimera in the end if the tunnel then exit and enter again. If the tunnel is empty then continue to the end of the tunnel (I-3 on the map). If the Yvalock is set to spawn, he'll crawl out of the ground. There is also a chance to encounter Yvalock at locations Q-7, C-7, J-13, and E-17 on the map. However, the spawn is in a random loop of at least 5 different rare monsters for the cave and it might not spawn even though you are on part 3 of the quest. If the monster does not spawn, exit and enter again for another chance. When the monster finally spawns, its stats are close to those of an Yvalmock. The drop you need does not have 100% dropchance and it can take a few tries to get it. Save before engaging it and reload if you didn't get the seed. Once you get the necessary ingredients, proceed back to the Babbling Brook pub in Melphina, and give your collection to the Scientist. Again, leave and reenter the pub to receive your due reward for the third part of this quest. After receiving the reward, talk to the Scientist a final time to get this quest marked as complete. You'll receive a final set of rewards at this time. Reward * access to Yvalock's Nest * Part 1: 400g * Part 2: 800g * Part 3: 1,600g * Quest Completion : Divine Elixir + 6,000g Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some crackpot old scientist has been wandering around Melphina. If you go over there, you should probably stay away, he's giving people strange looks. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "Hmm? What sort of looks, I wonder? If it's the look of a wounded heart, then he should come here and recover in our healing, friendly atmosphere!" : Pleasant Young Man: "Sure- so long as he pays for his food and drink afterwards!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some crackpot old scientist has been wandering around Melphina. If you go over there, you should probably stay away, he's giving people strange looks. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "...For some reason, I feel like I'd get on pretty well with this feller. Strange, innit? Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "A mad scientist has been wandering around Melphina. If you go over there, you probably should stay away, he's giving people strange looks. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Playing at research is simply despicable. Could the culprit be...a man!? Oh no, that won't do. Beloved daughter, I forbid you from going to Melphina!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Some crackpot old scientist has been wandering around Melphina. If you go over there, you should probably stay away, he's giving people strange looks. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "What sorts of things could he want people for?" : Gossipy Girl: To experiment on them, I guess... Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "There's a man claiming to be a scientist in Melphina. Apparently, we should stay away from him because he's absolutely looney. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Oh, that guy." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...A friend of yours?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "There's a scientist in Melphina who everyone avoids because he's absolutely crazy, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I wonder what happened?"' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"I think he did something horrible to someone, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "There's a man who calls himself a scientist in Melphina who people avoid because he's not all there. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? He's right over there." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "There's a scientist guy in Melphina who people say is absolutely crazy! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "All technology is born from unorthodox forms of research." : Trendy Girl: "A lot of what we have now is from wacky experiments." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some crackpot old scientist has been wandering around Melphina. If you go over there, you should probably stay away, he's giving people strange looks. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Crackpot scientist...you, too, are my rival!" : Passionate Miner: "...Why?" Quest Log # Some weirdo scientist guy from Melphina somehow conned me into going to Yvalock's Nest to get some "special" materials. # The scientist guy must have had a real traumatic experience, because he seemed really bummed. I couldn't say anything to cheer him up! # The scientist guy wants to try another experiment. He asked me to get him more materials for an "even better" concoction. # The scientist guy got stomped by some girls he ticked off. I didn't know what to say, so I decided to leave him alone. # The scientist guy decided to give it one more go. Third time's a charm, right? I really hope he gets what he wants this time... # The scientist guy failed again... I don't think science is the way to go... # The scientist guy couldn't create anything useful, so he decided to go on a journey in search of more knowledge. Category:Quests